Homesick
by FandomRose
Summary: Lucas and TL remind Ness of his friends back in Earthbound. He lasts half of the year in SSBB without getting homesick. And when he does, Lucas is there to comfort him... then fall asleep. (One AM Oneshot. This means I wrote this at 1 AM and it's probs not my best work)


Back in SSBB was when Ness first met Lucas. Ness thought that he would be the last one there, being super late. But surprisingly enough, it was two newcomers that were a few minutes behind.  
The first one to come in right before Master Hand started speaking was an obviously Hylian boy dressed in green. Ness recognized him as Toon Link. There had been a lot of talk about him lately. Majority was rumors of whether or not he was selectively mute or a chatter box.  
"... Great, I'm the last one here..." The Hylian mumbled, walking to stand left in front of Ness, though jumped when he heard the booming reply from the Master Hand.  
"Actually, no. There's one more Smasher missing. His name is Lu-"  
 _"Here!"_ They all heard the yell from a young boy's voice. Then a blonde boy came dashing through the door just to find everyone's eyes on him immediately. He instantly regretted all decisions made in that moment.  
"Um.. uh... here..." He mumbled, backing away slightly before realizing he had to join the crowd, so he chose to stand in a spot in front of Ness. He was a little short so Ness could still see fine, it was just the boys' hair that was a little in the way. The PSI user wondered how he styled his hair like that.  
"Ah! Lucas, you're here. We almost had to start without you." The hand greeted as a left hand was secretly coming up behind him.  
"Sorry..." Lucas apologized, though couldn't help the little smile that came upon his face when he saw the other hand behind him. Lucas already knew they were Master Hand and Crazy Hand because it explained so in the letter when he was invited to Smash. "Um..."  
"Hm? Is something wrong, Lu- AHH!" Master Hand let out a surprisingly un-manly scream as Crazy Hand snuck up and yelled "BAH!" while tapping him roughly on the shoulders.  
Even more surprisingly, the right hand shook a little before composing himself while Crazy Hand was laughing. "Stop, Crazy Hand! We need to be serious about what we need to explain and do here!"  
Ness already knew that they were going to be at it for a few minutes, so he wanted to meet the boy-Lucas-that looked like he was from his game.  
Ness took a breath and tapped the blonde's shoulders. The boy perked up and looked behind to see Ness.  
The beautiful blue eyes that turned to meet his took his breath away for a moment. He shook himself to get back together while Lucas turned all the way around.  
"Wow!" The boy gasped, "Your eyes are purple! I-I don't think I've seen eyes like yours before!" He said, surprisingly enthusiastic before shying away a little. "If you don't mind me saying so..."  
 _Funny that you mention eyes..._ Ness thought, and then smiled warmly at the boy. "No, it's ok. Thanks!" He replied, before introducing himself. "My name's Ness. And I'm pretty sure your name is Lucas..." He held a hand out for Lucas to shake, and smiled a little brighter when the boy shook his hand back.  
"I like your name.. Some of my friends call me Luke... y-you can call me that if you want." Lucas mumbled.  
"If that's ok with you!" Ness replied, before tilting his head.  
With a closer look... Lucas looked a little like Paula. They had the same basic blonde and blue eyes look... but Lucas looked...  
Ness blushed slightly while letting go of said boys' hand.  
He didn't know why, this was a _boy,_ but... Lucas looked _cuter,_ in a simple word. His hair looked soft and fluffy; his eyes had an attractive far-away-warm look to them.  
He was like Paula, but he was pretty different, too...  
But then again, he just met the boy.  
"Um... Ness, are you o-ok?" Ness snaps out of it and his cheeks tint a little redder.  
"Yea, I'm fine, just zoned out a little." The capped boy explained, reaching his hand behind him to rub his neck.  
"Oh, ok..." Lucas replied, and then looked away. He looked really embarrassed and nervous right now.  
"Are you shy?" Ness asked, hoping that he wasn't putting Lucas off his nerve by asking.  
"U-Um, yea... It's just that I... well, um... it's..." Lucas looked lost, but that's when there was an unexpected pat on his back. They both looked to the side to see the toon Hylian giving Lucas a warm smile while patting just below his shoulder.  
"O-Oh! Hello... Toon Link." Lucas just remembered his name in time.  
Toon Link nodded in reply and Ness shot his question, "Toon Link, you really are selectively mute?"  
Toon Link nodded again, and put his hand back at his side. "Though... I speak sometimes."  
"That's cool." Lucas commented and smiled at Toon Link.  
Toon Link started making gestures with his hands. Not actual sign language, but just wide gestures.  
He pointed to himself then to the two PSI users, then made a T and L with his fingers.  
"We can call you TL?" Ness questioned, earning the nod that he had a feeling he would be getting a lot from TL.  
He pointed to himself again then to his other hand.  
"So this is how you usually speak?" Lucas asked, looking to his face from the gesture. Another nod.  
"Well, nice to meet you!" The Mother kids said in unison, then looked to each other and laughed.  
Toon Link playfully bowed back and then pointed back to the stage where Master Hand and Crazy Hand had finally composed themselves and we're now starting to explain the new Smash.  
"Oh yea! You two are new to Smash. It's not too strict, but you better pay attention. There's some crazy stuff you have to look out for." Ness warned, and chuckled at Toon Link and Lucas giving him the exact same look; a good mix between confused and surprised.  
"You'll get me once he talks about all the stuff in this mansion." Ness laughed, and all three simultaneously turned to pay attention.


End file.
